Moleskin
by Infelix
Summary: Até quando você vai me perseguir?


Personagens são da J.K Rowling e Moleskin/Moleskine é... sei lá, mas não é meu.

**CAPA ~** http : / i661 . photobucket . com / albums / uu339 / aribh1306 / moleskinaribh . jpg

.

.

**.Moleskin.**

.

.

.

Apesar de ter sido nomeada em homenagem à mãe de Harry, a pequena Lily Potter sempre fazia com que sua mãe se lembrasse de si mesma quando era mais nova. A garota era tímida com estranhos, mas extremamente querida com aqueles que conhecia, e, assim como Ginny quando menina, muito criativa, o tipo de criança que se isolava em um pequeno mundinho imaginário por horas.

- O que a senhorita está fazendo?

- Escrevendo – a garotinha respondeu e Ginny sorriu ao observar sua pequena sentada no chão da sala, debruçada sobre alguma coisa em cima da mesa de centro e com uma pena na mão.

- Você vai ter que escrever muito em Hogwarts – a mulher falou, sentando-se no sofá atrás da filha – Por que você não aproveita para ir brincar lá fora? – Lily virou-se e encarou a mãe com uma expressão de desdém – Ora, não me venha com essa cara! Faltam apenas alguns dias para você ir!

- Mas esses dias passam muito devagar...

- Olha, Albus está na casa do tio Ron – a ruiva sorriu – Quer ir lá visitar o Hugo? Vocês dois podem conversar sobre Hogwarts...

- Hm... – a pequena Potter colocou uma mãozinha no queixo, fazendo pose de quem estava tomando uma difícil decisão – Pode ser!

- Tudo bem, mocinha, então vá trocar de roupa.

Lily sorriu abertamente, levantando-se do chão e correndo para o quarto. Ginny ficou observando a filha até que ela desaparecesse na escada, para então levantar-se e começar a ajuntar as coisas que a menina havia deixado em cima da mesa.

- _Mas o que...?_ - os olhos castanhos da Sra. Potter se arregalaram e ela deixou cair alguns livros de Lily – O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Hesitante, a ruiva estendeu a mão para apanhar um caderno que estava no meio das coisas de sua filha. Capa preta, simples, e páginas amareladas... Tão familiar. Tão dolorosamente familiar.

- _Desgraçado _– o sussurro saiu sem que ela percebesse – Como você veio parar aqui?

Abriu a o caderno e olhou a contra capa detrás, esperando ver aquele nome que ela tanto detestava escrito com aquela caligrafia tão elegante que, uma vez, ela amara tanto, mas não havia nada ali. Folheou o livrinho, sentindo o seu desespero aumentar ainda mais enquanto via as páginas limpas, sem nenhum traço de tinta, até, para o seu alívio, chegar a uma das primeiras páginas, que estava coberta de rabiscos e escritos feitos com a caligrafia delicada de Lily.

- Droga... – Ginny murmurou, fechando o caderno e o apertando contra o peito.

- Mamãe?

A ruiva virou-se para ver a sua pequena parada atrás dela, a olhando com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

- Está pronta, amor?

- Sim – a menina respondeu – Mamãe, por que você estava falando com o meu diário?

- Eu... não estava falando com o seu diário – Ginny riu, sem graça, colocando o caderno em cima da mesa e ajuntando os livros que havia derrubado antes – Ora, quem fala com um diário?

- _Eu _falo com ele – Lily murmurou – Quero dizer, escrevo nele, mas é como se estivesse falando com alguém que não vai contar meus segredos para ninguém.

- É, querida – a mulher voltou a pegar o diário para empilhá-lo em cima dos outros livros – Eu sei como é... Aonde você conseguiu isso?

- Tia Fleur comprou para mim – a garota sorriu – Disse que é bom para não se sentir tão sozinha quando for para Hogwarts... Ela disse que tinha um desses quando foi para Beauxbatons.

- Que generoso da parte dela.

- É... mamãe, podemos ir? – Lily perguntou, indo até a mãe e segurando a sua mão.

- Claro, amor.

Antes de ir até a lareira para usar o Floo, Ginny olhou uma última vez para o caderno que descansava inocentemente sobre os outros livros.

_"Até quando você vai me perseguir?"_

_._

**.fim.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **Blah, pra Moownk, porque ela ama TG .-. sério, o que está acontecendo comigo? TG? Fala sério, inspiração!¬¬  
Anyway, a capa dessa fic me veio na cabeça antes da fic em si... É que tipo, eu estava namorando um caderno de desenho/rascunho da marca Moleskine [dai vem o nome da fic] e eu fiquei lembrando do diário do Riddle :D E, realmente, o Moleskin parece o caderno do Tom... minha mãe comprou um pra mim, só que vermelho [pq, de acordo com ela, "você vai perder um caderno preto! sua vida é muito preta!" ¬¬] ._.'

Mas então,Moleskine é uma marca de caderno de rascunho/desenho (: [ moleskine . com ] ... Moleskine, mas no deviantart todo mundo fala "moleskin" ._.' ai ficou Moleskin no título.

Espero que tenham gostado (:  
Digam o que acharam :D

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


End file.
